


That’s Love, That’s us

by The_Red_Lip



Series: 100 Words of Weird [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy - Freeform, DarcyxLoki, F/M, Loki - Freeform, Love, Makeup Sex, Supernatural - Freeform, True Love, binge, fight, tender love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Red_Lip/pseuds/The_Red_Lip
Summary: Darcy explains what love is to her, What love is to them.A Tasertricks Fanfic.Exactly 100 words for every story in the series.





	That’s Love, That’s us

Love is the little things that you miss the most while He's gone. Like, keeping the air conditioning on all through the year, due to neither of us particularly enjoying the heat. Watching late-night movies and re-runs of tv shows when neither of us could sleep. Later debating the important things in life, like if Destiel would happen in supernatural. 

Of course, we wouldn't be US if there wasn't a disagreement. Loud, yelling matches would occur every odd day or so, typically followed by passionate and rough makeup sex... typically followed by alarmingly sappy tender sex.

That's love.  
That's Us.


End file.
